Truth Hurts
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: When your kids ask how Dan ended up in jail? well if they are too young you lie. But in this case lieing was the wrong choice. Lieing can also change relationships? Drama, tears, and love. Welcome to tree hill! It's one of a kind. R&R! H&N, L&P.
1. Chapter 1: The truth

Chapter 1 

"Mom! Dad!" called 14 year old James Scott from the living room.

Nathan and Haley rushed into the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" asked Haley. "What's up?" asked Nathan.

"Mom. Dad. I've been 14 for 4 days now and well now you promised." Begged James.

"What did we promise?" asked Haley.

"You said to me when I was 11 that you would tell me why Grandpa is in jail and how uncle Keith died when I was 14." Explained James.

Nathan and Haley exchanged looks.

_Crap, I knew this day would come. We'll he has to no, and now I think he'll listen now and stop seeing dad when we keep telling him not to." _Thought Nathan.

"Ok fine, but you'd better sit." Said Haley. Her voice was shaky.

James nodded and walked over to the sofa chair and sat. Nathan and Haley went over to the couch across from there son and sat down. Nathan and Haley gripped hands.

"Ok it was when we were in high school. It was our senior year." Began Nathan.

"It was just like any other day. Jimmy Edwards." Said Haley firmly.

"Whose Jimmy? Is he one of your old school friends? How come I never met him?" asked James.

Haley sighed and stood up and walked over to a book shelf in the room and took out the year book. Haley sat down once more and opened up the book. She then turned to a page with other kids photo's. She scrolled down and then pointed and Jimmy's photo.

"This is Jimmy." Said Haley.

"That day at school he brought a gun. He shot Payton, in the leg. The school went into commotion and everyone ran. Your mom and a few others including Rachel and Mouth were with her in one of the classrooms Jimmy held them hostage. Your uncle Lucas and I were just getting off the bus, Whitey yelled at us to come back but we went into the school. Lucas was with Payton and I was with Haley." Said Nathan.

"So what happened?" asked James.

"Babe, you go and tell some." Nudged Nathan to Haley

Haley nodded. "Jimmy didn't hurt or shoot any of us, but he could of. He was just scared. In high school he was always bullied and he was talking to us about the pain he felt everyday and -" Haley paused as a tear rolled down her cheek.

But Haley still began to talk again "He then said that he had enough, we begged him not to but he went into the hallway-" Haley then stopped as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Little did we no Keith was in the hallway, he was such a great, nice person. He just wanted to help. But Jimmy killed himself right in front of him." Said Nathan.

"Dan was there too!" screeched Haley. "He saw the gun and new it was an opportunity. He was jealous of the life that Keith had now. He used to have that life but he lost it by being a greedy basterd! He picked up the gun and shot him. He then walked out like nothing every happened. Everyone thought Jimmy did it, but a few months later we all found out it was Dan!" cried Haley.

"No, no. It can't be true!" yelled James as he stood up and backed towards the front door.

"But son, it is." Said Nathan.

"No, grandpa would never do that." protested James.

"James if you don't believe us, ask Uncle Lucas. Or Brooke, Payton, Rachel, Mouth. Ask anyone sweetie, and they will all tell you the same thing." Cried Haley.

James shook is head. "No it can't be real!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

"James!" called Nathan as he stood up and walked out onto the porch, but it was to late his son already grabbed his bike and rode off.

"Damn it!" said Nathan as he went back inside the house.

"He wanted to know and he needed to no." said Haley as she wiped her tears away and stood up and walked over to Nathan.

"He'll probably be at Luc's." mumbled Nathan. "He won't go far."

"Or he might be going to see Dan." Said Haley quietly as she looked up at her husband.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! There will be a few more chapters! This my fist One tree Hill story, so please be kind! thx 


	2. Chapter 2: why

Chapter 2 

"Or he might be going to see Dan." Said Haley quietly as she looked up at her husband.

------------------------------------

James kept peddling as fast as he could go. The anger and sadness of the situation were building up inside of him.

Like Lucas and Keith were he and his uncle Lucas were close. James loves basketball and is excited for high school to be on the school's team. Like his father, Nathan James is popular but he has a good heart.

James finally arrived at his destination, Lucas and Peyton's house.

James dropped his bike onto there front lawn and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" called Lucas from another room.

"James." Called back James.

"Come on in, I'm in the kitchen." Replied Lucas.

James opened the door and entered the house and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey James, Ashley is out now with some of her friends." Said Lucas as he sipped a bottle of water.

(Ashley was Peyton and Lucas's daughter. She was 13.)

"I'm not here to see her Uncle Lucas. I'm here cause mom and dad told me why grandpa is in jail and how Keith died!" said James firmly.

Peyton walks in.

"Hey James what-" Peyton was but off.

"Babe, Nathan and Haley told him about Dan and Keith." Said Lucas.

Peyton's eyes grew wide.

"Uncle Luc, is it true," asked James. "What grandpa did?"

"It's all true." Said Lucas.

"It was one of the saddest days." Said Peyton.

"How," James spoke his voice was shaky. "I mean if he didn't tell anyone he did it, how did he get caught.

Peyton and Lucas exchanged looks.

"After Keith died-" began Lucas. "I kept thinking jimmy wouldn't have killed him, Jimmy wouldn't. Then a few months later I had a heart attack. While I was unconscious I was with Keith. He told me to open my eyes." Said Lucas as he sat down in the one of the kitchen chairs.

"Open your eyes?" questioned James.

"I know, I didn't no what it meant either. It took me a while until I finally concentrated and noticed there was a witness hiding in one of the rooms. By where… where it happened." Said Lucas.

"It was Abby Brown-." Peyton added. "Wasn't it Luc?" asked Peyton.

"Yea." Said Lucas as he stared across the room to a picture of him in Keith.

"I went to Abby's house and she told me what really happened. I don't know why, but a little while after Dan went to the police and confessed." Sighed Lucas.

"Why did he do it?" asked James.

"Well I'm sure your parents told you why. We'll that's what we think too. I think also because he wanted my mom back." Winced Lucas.

"You think?" questioned James.

"James, we don't know why he did it. We haven't visited once, even after all of these years." Said Peyton.

"I've visited him." James blurted out.

"You what?" snapped Lucas but he regained control.

"Mom and dad told me not to, but mom always said that there was good in everyone you just gotta look." Said James.

"Will she's right, but there's good in everyone but him." Said Peyton.

"He's a greedy, son of a bitch who is going to hell when he dies." Lucas said as he stared down as the ground.

"We'll I'll see you later." Said James as he hurried out the door.

Lucas and Peyton ran after him. The two ran out onto the porch.

"Where are you going?" called Lucas to James who was getting onto his bike.

"I'm going to find out why!" called James as he rode off.

"Damn it." Mumbled Peyton.

_Ring. Ring. _The phone rings.

Lucas runs to get it, hoping it's James maybe on his cell phone.

"James?" Lucas asked as he picked up the phone.

"No it's Nathan. Was he at your house?" asked Nathan.

"Yea. He just rode off." Grumbled Lucas.

"Your on speaker phone Luc, where did he go?" asked Haley.

"Guy's look we told him basically what you told him, but he still wants answers." Said Peyton. "He's taking this hard."

"So where did he go?" asked Nathan.

"He's going to see Dan." Said Lucas firmly.

-----------------

James parked his bike and walked in to the jail. He talked to two police officers and they arranged him to talk to Dan. They led him to a small room. James had been in this room many times because he came here to see Dan twice a week.

The room was cold. There were two chairs and a metal table. In the corners of the room there were video cameras watching his every move. .

James sat down at one of the chairs an waited. A few minutes' later two police officers came in holding a man in a orange suit and he was handcuffed. They led him to the chair and sat him down.

"Ok you have 20 minutes." Said one police officer and then both left the room.

Things were silent for a moment until a cold, stuck up voice spoke.

"Hello James, nice to see you again. What brings you here today?" asked Dan as he lifted up his head.

* * *

A/N: Ok hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update as soon as I can! Please R&R!!!!! Thx. More drama on the way. 


	3. Chapter 3: answers

Chapter 3 

"Hello James, nice to see you again. What brings you here today?" asked Dan as he lifted up his head.

James stood firmly and bagged his fist on the table, not to hard to hit his hand but lightly. It did echo through the room.

"You basterd! You killed Keith!" yelled James.

"James, what are you talking about?" asked Dan.

"Don't play dumb with me." Snapped James.

""_sigh" _We'll I guess your parents told you. It's the truth, but you have to understand that-"

"Understand? You killed your own brother. You own flesh and blood." Sad James.

"Yes but I had a good reason…at the time." Said Dan.

"At the time?"

"See, back then I was a greedy, man. Evil was what your grandma still says, And everyone else. We'll your grandma tried to kill me, I at the time didn't know she did because I thought it was Keith because I found some proof." Explained Dan.

"How did you get proof?" asked James. "And, but still he was your brother." Added James.

"I was the mayor." Said Dan. "And For some… some reason everything seemed to change. I was better than Keith I had everything and he had nothing, then when Lucas joined the basketball team my world went upside down. It's all his damn fault, that jackass!" yelled Dan.

"Why can't you just die now?" asked James bitterly.

Dan gave him a cold stare. 'But James, I've changed now. I'm good." Pleaded Dan.

"Liar." Said James.

"James, side with me. You know if Lucas hadn't joined the basketball team, I wouldn't be in here. And also if your stupid mother of yours hadn't- "

"Hey! Don't call my mom stupid. Dan Scott I hope when you die you rot in hell!" said James as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

-------------

"Nathan, he's not picking up his cell phone, I've called it 6 times already." Sad Haley.

Nathan sighed heavily. "Haley, he'll be home soon, promise." Said Nathan as he leaned in and hugged her.

Then the front door opens 'I'm back." Called James.

Nathan and Haley darted towards him, both talking at once.

"Guys, guys chill." Said James. "Look I went so him, and he told he also killed Keith because he thought he was the one who tried to kill him, but it was grandma." Said James.

Haley seemed in full shock, but when she looked up at her husband he didn't seemed surprised of what Deb did.

"James, go to your room. Your grounded for 2 weeks." Said Nathan firmly.

"What? 2 weeks? Why? I just went to find some answers and I got them." Said James.

"Your grounded because your were visiting Dad……… Dan and you lied to us and didn't tell us until now that you kept seeing him secretly! Now go." Said Nathan.

James cursed under his breath, but went upstairs and then the door slammed.

Nathan shook his head and sighed.

"Nathan, you didn't seem surprised when your son was telling you all this!" stated Haley as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't." said Nathan.

"You mean you kept this from me, all this time?" questioned Haley.

"Yea, but my mom didn't want anyone to know." Protested Nathan.

"Nathan, we're husband and wife. We're supposed to tell each other everything!" cried Haley.

"Sweetheart. I just thought that-well- I mean The only people who only needed to know were me, my mom, and Dan." Explained Nathan.

Haley shook her head in disbelief and sighed angrily. "I'm going for a walk." She said firmly.

"Babe, why are you so mad?" asked begged Nathan.

"This secret that you kept, was big and important and well…"

"We'll what? You couldn't trust me with it?" asked Haley.

"Haley-"

"No Nathan, I need to get out of this house." Said Haley as she grabbed the car keys and left.

* * *

A/n: Srry I haven't updated in so long, I have been busy with school, it started like 2 weeks ago so I've been pretty busyu! There's more drama on the way. Please R&R thx. 

Also... here's a sneak peek for some of the upcoming chapters. Therer not in order, but yea. There just ideas. also the ----- are people's names that I can't say now.

**"Lucas, maybe we could kiss again?" asked Brooke. **

**"Brooke I know your upset about ------- dying, but I love Peyton" **

**-------------------------- **

**"I didn't expect to see you two, ever since I turned myself in." snapped Dan as he looked at his visotors. **

**------------------------------------ **

**"Lucas, why so angry, you've been keeping this all bottled up?" asked ---------- **

**"The memories are just started to come back, all of the pictures my mom kept of him." cried Lucas. **

**"Luke, I'me here for you. I always have been." **

* * *

**so there are a few sneak peaks of some upcoming chapters! Please please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Brooke

Chapter 4 

"Haley-"

"No Nathan, I need to get out of this house." Said Haley as she grabbed the car keys and left.

--------------

Brooke McFadden sat down at her kitchen table, doing taxes. Brooke owned a store in town called "Brooke's" the business was doing so great everyone just loved her clothes. She designed a lot and she worked hard. Behind her store was a shop were sewers came and sewed her clothes.

"Mommy." Cried Bethany as she ran over to her mom. Bethany, or Beth for short was 3 years old.

"Hi baby, what's up?" asked Brooke as she lifted her daughter onto her lap.

"Mommy Lucas is at the door." Beth said excitedly.

"Why didn't he ring the door bell?" Brooke wondered.

"Maybe it's broken." Beth suggested.

"Maybe your right. Ok come on sweetie let's get the door." Said Brooke she lifted up Beth and walked down the hall to get it.

Brooke opened the door and there stood Lucas.

"Hey Luke." Brooke said.

"Hey. Your doorbell's broken." Said Lucas.

"Told ya mommy." Laughed Beth.

"Hi Beth." Said Lucas.

"Hi Lucas." Beth said shyly.

Lucas then tickled her. She giggled. "Ok honey, why don't you go up stairs and play while me and Lucas do some grownup talking." Brooke said as she put her daughter down.

"Kay." Said Beth she then ran up the stairs.

"It's Lucas and I Brooke not me and Lucas." Smirked Lucas.

Brooke hit him in the arm "Shut up." Lucas laughed.

Brooke then led him into the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm good." Said Lucas.

Brooke also has 2 other daughters another who is 9 named Amber and then a 14-year-old daughter named Jodie.

"So Luke, what's up?" Brooke asked.

"2 things." Began Lucas "One is Nathan and Haley told James about Dan and Keith."

"Oh, that's bad." Brooke said. "How did he take it?"

"Bad." Lucas spoke.

"Awe. So what's number 2?" asked Brooke.

"I wanted to know how you were doing with well…" Lucas left it at that.

Mouth or Marvin McFadden got married to Brooke. Just 4 months ago he got hit by a drunk driver and died.

"Amber and Jodie are just fine, Beth is fine. And I am just peachy." Brooke snapped. She then slumped down in her kitchen chair and put her head down on the table.

"Brooke." Lucas spoke softly. He placed a hand on her back and sat down across from her.

Brooke lifted up her head to show tears pouring down her face. Lucas brought her into a hug.

"It hurts Luke, I can't stop thinking about him. I just wish he would walk through the front door." Sobbed Brooke.

"I know it hurts, I wish Keith could come in after him. How are the kids doing?"

"Jodie hates to talk about him. Beth isn't really to emotional about it, she's only 3. Amber sometimes comes to me in the middle of the night in tears. And Lucas, I can't tell her everything is gonna be okay when I don't know myself. It's so scary." Brooke sobbed.

"Brooke, your so strong, you'll get through this." Lucas said.

"I hope." Whispered Brooke.

"What are you doing tonight? Look, drop the kids off at my place. Make plans, go out with Peyton or Haley or Rachel…Okay maybe not Rachel but someone, Bevin maybe." Lucas suggested.

"You sure?" she asked undecided.

"Yea, Ashley and Jodie could hang and I know Amber and Beth won't be trouble." Lucas confirmed.

"Okay." Said Brooke as she wiped her tears away.

"Good, come by and drop them off around 7." Said Lucas.

"Okay." Said Brooke.

"Alright." Lucas then looked at his watch. 'I have to go. But I'll see you later." Said Lucas.

Brooke nodded and walked him to the door and she let him out then shut the door. Brooke walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She then dialed the # and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, Want to hang out?"

* * *

A/N: Okay I finally updaed. srry writers block and been so busy with school. I will update as soon as I can. Please R&R!!!! Thankyou. Dont be mean with the whole Mouth is dead thing. now Brooke called Rachel, hmmmm Rachel is known for going over the top...with fun...

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Tonight

Chapter 5 

Brooke nodded and walked him to the door and she let him out then shut the door. Brooke walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She then dialed the # and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, Want to hang out tonight?"

----------------

James sat on his bed throwing his basketball up and down. He sighed and then grabbed his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ashley."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did your parents tell you about Keith and Dan?"

"Umm yea, like a few months ago. They told you right?"

"Yea like today. Ughh I can't believe I mean I visited him for-"

"Wait Jamie, you went to see him! When?"

**(This is Ashley, u know Peyton and Lucas's daughter, James's cousin. Ashley likes to call him Jamie as a nickname. Or Jimmy) **

"I have been, and they told me they would tell me all this when I was 14. And I went back to see him one more time today and they grounded me! For 2 freakin weeks!"

"Well that stinks, but you deserved it. I mean seriously Jamie, he's an evil man."

"I know, but 2 weeks?"

"Hey I know, sneak out and come over here. It'll be fun! And plus I am sure you need some time away from your crazy family, my crazy uncle and aunt."

"You sure?"

"Yea. I mean we are family. And I have your back."

"Thanks Ash, you're the best."

"I know. So come over around 7. Go in the back and climb up the tree. My window will be open."

"Okay, see you later.

"Bye."

Ashley then hung up. Ashley and James were really close. Even at school they were like best friends. Ashley loves to draw and is a cheerleader.

Ashley then skipped down the stairs.

"Hey Ashley." Began Peyton "Jodie, Amber, and Katie are coming over tonight while Brooke goes out."

"Oh." Ashley froze.

"Yea, You and Jodie could hang." Peyton said.

Okay so Ashley or Jodie weren't related but they were friends. Best friends, they cheerlead together.

**(Okay, in the second chapter it says that Ashley is 13, but she's 14.) **

"Okay that sounds…good. I am gonna go back up stairs." And with out a response she ran back up the stairs.

Peyton turned to her husband. "I'm getting that feeling she's up to something."

"Yea, me too." Said Lucas.

-----------------------

Ashley sat on her bed typing on her bed drawing when she heard a knock at her window. She looked up and saw James sitting on the roof.

"It's open." She mouthed.

James nodded and opened the window and pushed it open. He crawled in. "Jeez, it's freezing out there." He pulled the zipper higher on his sweatshirt jacket.

"Should of worn a coat then." Smirked Ashley.

James shook his head and sighed and sat on the bed.

"Okay, look we got a bit of a problem." Ashley began.

"What? Are my parents like here?" He asked.

"No. See Brooke is having Amber, Katie, and Jodie over because she's going out tonight. She really hasn't been out in a while since Mouth…died. So my dad said she could drop the kids of here." Ashley said. She bit her lower lip.

"She going with your mom?" asked James.

"No. But there is a greater chance of you getting caught now." Ashley said.

"Text Jodie. You know she always has a plan. Text her to like come up to your room as quick as possible." James said.

Ashley opened her orange envy and went to Jodie's name then typed in: **SOS don't say a word. stairs, need your help ASAP. **

Yes it was a cryptic message but Jodie would understand it.

------------

Ding-Dong 

The doorbell rang. "Come in!" called Lucas from the couch. The living room was like joined in with the hallway so you could see the door and from there.

Brooke opened the door and she, Katie, Jodie, and Amber entered the house. Jodie wore a jean skirt with black leggys and a blue Abercrombie shirt. She cared in a blue and white purse/bag. Her hair was brown and straight like her moms. She walked over to Ashley.

"Hey what was with the cryptic text mess-" Jodie was cut off by Ashley pinching her arm.

"Oww!" Jodie whined.

Amber was wearing jeans with polo Abercrombie gray sweater. She had a Abercrombie purse that was black and white. She was busy texting one of her friends and almost fell on her way to the couch.

Katie wore a pair of jeans ad a cute little fleece top.

"Wow girls your mom sure keeps you guys fashionable." Peyton said.

"Yea couldn't you guys be fashionably late?" laughed Lucas.

Brooke playfully hit him in the arm. "No besides tonight is gonna be the best." Brooke smiled.

"So who you going with tonight?" asked Peyton.

"Well bets friend of course you were my first pick but then I decided I needed a little more…" Brooke said.

"What do you mean by a little-" Lucas was cut off.

"Hey everybody!" Rachel said.

"Oh crap." Said Lucas and Peyton.

"I think I will take that as a complement. " Rachel laughed. "Okay come on Brooke we have an amazing night ahead of us." Rachel said.

"Brooke! Make sure you come back alive." Lucas said.

"What?" Katie asked .She looked like she was about to cry.

"Luke." Sighed Brooke.

"Babygirl, Lucas just made a really bad joke. There's nothing to worry about mommy is just going out to have some fun." Brooke kissed Katie's cheek then looked up at Lucas and gave him a stare.

"By Amber, Jodie." Brooke said.

"My mom." The two girls said.

"Peyton, I'll call ya later. K Rachel let's go." Brooke said she was already out the door.

"Don't worry she'll be in good hands." Rachel said.

Then the two closed the door behind them and were out of sight.

Lucas got up from the couch and walked over to Peyton.

"This will not end well." Lucas said.

* * *

**A/N: sorry about the wait I was writing this chaper but I kept getting writers block! yaya its christmas break. I prob might be updateing this story soon if Iet enough reviews. Happy Holidays! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and if you have any indeas for the next chapter please let me know in a PM or Review! thankyou! **


	6. Chapter 6: an not okay night

Chapter 6 

Lucas got up from the couch and walked over to Peyton.

"This will not end well." Lucas said.

---------------

"Rachel? What are we doing at a bar?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, you need to relax, some margarita's will help that." Rachel smiled.

-----------

"Ow! Ashley!" groaned Jodie. She was being pulled up the stairs. "Your pinching me. What's going on?" she asked.

---------------

"Nathan!" Haley called.

"Yea?" Nathan asked.

After Haley ran out of the house she came back like 2 hours later came back and avoided her husband. Until now.

"He's not in his room? I thought he was just ignoring us but…" she trailed off.

"If he went to see Dan I'll…." Nathan couldn't even finish his sentence.

"He is grounded for a good reason and-" Nathan got cut off. "He's a good kid, now that he knows the truth, why would he go back?"

"I'll call some of his friends." Nathan assured her.

------------------

"Ashley-" Jodie got pushed into Ashley's room and pushed onto the bed. Ashley shut the door behind her.

"Hey Jodie." James said.

"Hey James. Oh wait, what? Ash, I'm confused." Jodie said.

"Okay, will fill you in." James said.

-----------------

"Bar tender, can we get another round of these?" Rachel asked the closest bar tender. He nodded and went to work on that.

"Rachel, I don't want-need another drink." Brooke said. She twisted a piece of her hair around her finger.

"You finished the first one pretty quick. Now talk to me, how have ya been?" Rachel asked.

"Fine." Brooke simply said.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked. "It's been only 4 months…"

"Okay, so I'm not doing fine. The kids are so-well things changed." Brooke said she stared down into her empty martini glass.

The bar tender brought the next round of martinis in front of the two girls. "Brooke, you need this." Rachel simply said, she held up the colorful drink to Brooke's face.

Brooke sighed and took the glass from Rachel. "Cheers." She mumbled sacasticly.

"Were gonna need more martinis then." Rachel laughed.

----------------

Amber was still texting away on her phone. Her eyes wouldn't leave the screen. Katie sat next to Lucas on the other side of the couch. His arm was wrapped around her. She snuggled into his warm chest. They were both watching Surf's Up.

Even though Brooke and Lucas weren't related, her and his family were like one big family. They all got along and each cared for one another.

Peyton walked into the room and saw her husband and Katie on the couch together. She smiled at them and walked up to Lucas and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You're the best." She simply said.

Lucas grinned. The couch was one of those long curved couches it was still very comfortable. Peyton walked over to the other side were Amber sat texting very strongly.

"You've been on that thing for a while now, Amber." Peyton smiled at her kindly but Amber didn't even look up to notice her.

Peyton was a mom herself, and she wasn't the one to pry but she leaned farther into the couch to get a peek at what Amber was texting.

Justin, u r the only 1 I feel I can trust now. It's so hard now with my dad gone everything is changing in the worst ways. My mom doesn't even pay attention to me anymore, dad always did. Right now, I hate my life. 

Peyton stood up quickly and scurried away from Amber, she didn't notice. She then walked over and sat on the other side of Lucas.

"Honey, you okay?" Lucas asked. He felt her body tense.

"Yea fine." Peyton said. She snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucas took her hand and she took his.

------------------

"Your parents are gonna kill you Jimmy." Jodie said.

"Yea, I know but I had to get out of there. My mom was pissed at my dad. I only came out of my room once to get a water and I could feel the tension." James explained.

'Hey did you guys notice something?" Ashley asked.

"What?" the others asked.

"There's like a lot of tension and drama now a days…and something is In the air…" Ashley spoke softly.

"Ash? What do you mean by that?" James asked.

"There's to much drama…someone is going to crack-very soon." Her eyes glistened but she choked the feeling to cry away.

_Ring-Ring_

"Oh crap, that could be my folks, they must of checked my room." James said.

"We'll of course they checked your room Jamie, they do care." Jodie snapped. She threw a round, fuzzy, purple pillow at him and laughed.

_Ring- _the ringing stopped.

------------

"Hello?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, is James there?" Nathan asked

"No, why?"

"Because, well I'm sure Luke filled you in about the whole Dan situation?" Nathan questioned.

"Yea he did. So he snuck out?" she asked.

"Yea and Haley and I are freaked out." Nathan said.

"Nate, I'll go check with Ashley, she has been acting strange and she and Jodie haven't left her room and I got that feeling…anyway I will call you back if anything." Peyton said. She starred up at the ceiling.

"Okay bye." Nathan said.

"Bye" Peyton said.

Peyton slowly made her way to the stairs and walked up them. She walked down the long hallway and stopped at Ashley's door. She knocked twice. "Ashley, you and Jodie okay?

Ashley swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Yea, fine mom." Her voice shook.

"Okay…Umm you good Jodie?" she asked.

"Y-Y-yea." Jodie said.

"Okay…you know where to find me." Peyton said. Then before she left she heard James's voice. "That was-" but both girls cut him off. "Shhhh!" they snapped.

Peyton smiled to herself then hurried down the stairs. She picked up the phone and speed dialed Nathan and Haley's.

"Peyton?" Nathan hoped picking up the phone.

"Yea he's here. I'm guessing he snuck over. You can come get him in and hour. Because if you come right now he'll sneak out the window maybe and who knows were he'll go." Peyon said.

"Yea good point, see you in an hour-" "45 minutes." Haley hissed from the back round.

"45 minutes." Nathan spoke again the hung up.

Peyton sighed and went back to the couch to sit with her husband and to watch Surf's Up. 

45 minutes went by pretty quickly, It was actually already 9 o'clock and Katie was almost asleep. Still snuggled against Lucas she kept rubbing her eyes. The movie had ended a couple of minutes ago and now a basketball game was on the screen.

"Katie, you can go to sleep now." Lucas said softly.

"Okay." And with that Katie had fallen asleep in 2 seconds. Lucas grinned but didn't move he was tired to.

_Ding-Dong_

The doorbell rang and when Peyton went to get it, Katie woke up. "Now I can't sleep Lucas." She pouted and sat up. Lucas chuckled. Katie leaned back against his chest and Lucas rubbed her back gently.

"You're a light sleeper." He laughed softly. She giggled and closed her eyes to try to sleep again.

Nathan and Haley were already inside by now chatting quietly with Peyton.

"You sure, of it Peyton?" Haley said softly.

"Yea, I almost cried looking at the text message. Something to look out for." Peyton said. "Now I'll go and get your son." Peyton said.

She quietly walked up the stairs again and once more she knocked on the door.

"Ashley Ellie Scott!" Peyton yelled firmly. "You, Jodie, and James get your butt's out here now! James your parents are here. Now open this door!" Peyton waited. On the other side of the door there were whispers and feet shuffling on the floor then the door opened and the three came out and headed down the stairs.

"Mom am I grounded?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, I'll talk with your dad. Now you and Jodie will spend the rest of the night down stairs." Peyton said.

"Okay." Ashley sighed In defeat.

* * *

**A/N: Srry I haven't updated in a hwile. It took me a few dyas, but I mamaged to finish this chapter! More drama on the way! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou! and if any of you who review my story have any ideas for upcoming chapters PM me and let me know I will consider them. R&R!!!!!**


End file.
